


Sweet Surrender

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Severus capture Harry and are supposed to deliver him to Voldemort, but take him with them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for The Silver Snitch Challenge #5 Category: Other Challenges: Harry/Severus/Lucius.
> 
> **Beta:** Melisande
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweet Surrender

~

**It was dark and dingy place, with water dripping down the walls and rats visible at the edge of his vision. Harry could practically smell the musk and  feel the damp saturating his very bones. His breath misted in front of his face. He shivered, pulling his cloak closer about his bony shoulders. Bony shoulders? He looked again, saw skeletal hands against the thin fabric, and realized that he was dreaming. Again.

_Well isn’t that just great? Why is it never a tropical island? It always has to be a dingy dungeon..._

Nagini slid against his feet, her scales dry against his own flaking and sallow skin, and someone was groveling in front of him, well not _him_ , Voldemort, whose mind he was sharing again. _Wonderful_ , Harry thought. _The perfect end to the perfect day._

“You may sssspeak.” 

The Dark Lord’s voice sounded serpentine, soft and menacing. The pathetic figure in front of him spoke. 

“I can bring you Potter, Lord,” he said.  “I shall accomplish this task before the new moon, I pledge it.” 

The voice sounded familiar, but Harry couldn’t place it. And then all thought was gone as hissing laughter filled the place, echoing around the stone walls, and Harry cringed in his dream from the sound.  Hacking coughs came soon after, stopping the laughter, as the obviously ill Dark Lord rasped noisily, trying to catch his breath. 

_Maybe the habitual damp and cold will kill him_ , Harry thought gleefully. _If he hangs out in these places long enough he’ll off himself._

“Excellent!” Voldemort crowed when he regained his breath. “I knew I could rely on you, my faithful servant. Bring him to me and you shall be rewarded.” 

The cowled figure raised his head and smiled, and Harry gaped as he recognized his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.**

~

“Harry! Harry, wake up, mate!” Ron was shaking him, and Harry fought for breath. Who’d been screaming? Oh damn. It was him. Again. 

Fully awake, blinking in the bright lights, Harry stared in Ron’s worried, freckled face and burst into tears. Ron hugged him awkwardly, saying “there there” under his breath as Harry sobbed. 

When he had calmed down, Ron tried to interrogate him about the dream.  Harry just shrugged. “Better you don’t know, Ron,” he finally said. “I’ll talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow, I promise.” 

Mollified, Ron went back to his own bed, and Harry lay in the dark, all thoughts of sleep gone. He had no intention of going to Dumbledore. The old man would only tell him that Snape was his teacher and could be trusted, and Harry simply didn’t believe him anymore.  He’d have to do his own investigating. Alone, because Ron and Hermione were not above hitting him over the head to stop him. 

Turning over in bed, he curled into himself. He had to do this. He had to know if the man was playing both sides of the fence or not. He would find out tonight. 

~

It had taken ages for Ron’s breathing to even out again. As Harry gently eased himself from his bed and rummaged for his cloak, he kept an eye open for the stirring of any of his roommates. He crept silently out of his dorm, through the portrait and into the silent, dark castle. 

He breathed slowly and evenly, knowing that Filch had excellent hearing, and no doubt would be patrolling. 

A few minutes later, poised to enter the hallway leading to the Slytherin dungeons, he heard a noise and had the presence of mind to move quickly out of the way and flatten himself against the wall.  

Severus Snape, striding confidently down the hall, almost bowled him over. As it was, the man passed within a few inches of him. Harry gave him a brief headstart and then followed at a distance, fighting to regulate his footfalls and the sound of his breathing. 

Snape took down the wards on his personal quarters and walked through them. Harry followed close behind and managed to make it inside just as they came up again, effectively sealing him in. 

Looking around, Harry saw a surprisingly cheerful room decorated with Slytherin hangings of many different eras, bookcases stuffed to the gills with books and bottles, and comfortable leather furniture. 

Throwing off his overcloak, Snape tossed it onto a chair and walked slowly over to a cabinet, where he took out a glass and poured himself a firewhiskey. 

Harry edged around the room looking for an inconspicuous place to sit until he might have the freedom to explore. Snape turned towards his position and Harry clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. The man looked terrible. 

Mud streaked his face and a deep gash in his left cheek was oozing dark blood. His normally greasy hair was now caked with mud and probably some other, worse things, and it hung about his face unbecomingly.

As he slipped out of his robe, Harry saw many torn places and blood stains on his clothes. The older man winced as he tried to remove his shirt, the fabric obviously sticking to his bruised and bloody back.  

Finally getting his shirt undone and unstuck, he sat gingerly on the edge of a chair that faced the fireplace and opened the Floo network. Dumbledore’s wizened face appeared in the flames. 

“Severus!” he said, obviously surprised at his spy’s appearance. “What happened?”

“Meeting,” the Potions Professor replied tiredly. “Just got back. It was... trying, to say the least.” 

“Have you taken anything yet?” the headmaster asked.

Snape shook his head and took another sip of firewhiskey. “I’m preparing to take some potions and then a shower,” he replied. “But I wanted to alert you to a plot.” 

“Do not tell me by Floo,” Dumbledore warned. “The walls may have ears.”  Harry squirmed uncomfortably. 

“Very well. Shall we meet in the morning?”  The Potions Professor was obviously exhausted. 

“Of course, Severus. Is ten all right?”

“Fine,” Snape said, standing. “I shall be there.” 

The Floo closed and Snape limped slowly into another room that was evidently the bathroom. This guess was confirmed when the sound of running water came from it a few moments later. 

Harry stood up from his crouched position and looked around. Snape had obviously been hurt, but the memory of the sight of him grinning up at Voldemort lingered in his brain and he decided to look around a bit more. Perhaps the man had them all fooled?

Walking around Snape’s private quarters, Harry looked through the scrolls on his desk, the books in his bookshelves and even contemplated searching the man’s cloak, but was thwarted when the Professor walked back into the room sooner than Harry would have expected. 

Harry backed into a corner, shocked again. The Professor was dripping wet, wrapped in a towel and was covered in scars, all in various stages of healing.  Many of the scars were obviously old. A towel hung precariously on his slim hips, and Harry clenched his hands into fists when he saw the man’s treasure trail dipping below the material. 

Snape had clearly washed his hair as it was also dripping wet, and Harry found himself grinning. So the man actually did wash his hair occasionally....

“Dobby!” 

Harry jumped when the elf popped up right in front of him. 

“Professor Snape, sir!” Dobby sang. “What it can be that Dobby is doing for you today, sir?”

“Please fetch me another robe and have these clothes cleaned, at once. And bring me a light meal. Some soup, toast, possibly a sweet.” Snape paused briefly and then continued. “And you may take Mr. Potter there with you,” he said, pointing at Harry’s corner.  “Accio cloak!”

Harry gasped as the cloak flew off of him and into Snape’s hands. 

“I am too tired to deal with you right now, Potter,” Snape said. “Suffice to say, you have just robbed your house of any hope of winning the house cup this year. Even if you slay the Dark Lord, I do not think you shall be able to dig yourself out of this.” 

Smirking, the Professor threw the cloak onto a chair. “The next time you decide to invade someone’s quarters with an Invisibility Cloak, Potter, do actually check to see that you are not standing in front of something that can see through Invisibility Cloaks.” 

Harry looked behind him, spotting the magic mirror located there. He turned back around and looked at Snape warily.

“Nothing to say?” the Potions Professor asked. 

Harry thought about what possible explanation he could have for this violation. Snape wouldn’t care about his bad dreams, nor about the fact that Harry was almost crazy with worry for his friends should he fail in his appointed task. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Professor had already moved on. 

Smiling malevolently, Snape spoke. “Now, let’s see. What kind of points removal is appropriate for finding a student in one’s quarters after curfew? How many points does Gryffindor have? I think two hundred should be adequate.” 

Sputtering, Harry started to reply,” But , sir...”

Accepting the clean robe from the house elf, Snape draped it around himself. “You may leave with Dobby, Mr. Potter,” he said, dismissing him. 

As Harry prepared to be transported, Snape turned back to him, eyes gleaming. “Oh, and Potter? You have detention with me for the foreseeable future.” 

The Professor was laughing as Harry was transported away by the elf. 

~

“You did what?!?” Hermione screeched. 

They were gathered in the Gryffindor common room and Harry was trying to explain to his housemates why their house now had negative points.  

“I had a dream,” Harry began, but Ron was already turning away in disgust. 

“Why did you have to go to his quarters, Harry?” he wailed. “We were ahead in the house cup, now we’re behind everyone else!”

Harry hung his head as his friends muttered darkly around him. It had been a stupid stunt to pull, he admitted that now, although at three am it had seemed reasonable. 

“Well, the question is, what are we going to do now?” Hermione said. 

People started nodding and brainstorming about ideas to get points, several throwing dark looks at Harry, who cringed in his seat. 

When Lavender suggested a bake sale, to which everyone rolled their eyes,  the group finally gave up and went down to breakfast. 

“All right, gang. Unified front,” Seamus muttered as they entered the dining hall.  The Gryffindors entered almost in formation, Harry firmly ensconced in the center, and took their seats in an orderly fashion. 

As they helped themselves to breakfast, Harry leaned over to Hermione and said, “I’m not sure when my detentions start,” he said, “but I wouldn’t count on seeing much of me any time soon.” 

She patted his shoulder in sympathy. Ron simply snorted and turned away to keep eating. 

As he finished his breakfast a hand descended on his shoulder and Harry looked up into Snape’s face. “All recovered from your night time excursions, Potter?” he asked snidely. 

Harry dropped his eyes back to his cereal bowl. 

“You have a meeting with myself and the Headmaster. Come now.” 

Thus summoned, Harry sat back from the table and, with one last longing look at his friends, followed Snape to Dumbledore’s office. 

~

“Harry.” 

Dumbledore was looking at him, obviously disappointed, but Harry refused to feel guilty about what he had done. Yes, he wished he hadn’t been caught, but there was no way Dumbledore would have told him the truth about Snape. And he would still be wondering. As it was, he still had doubts, but after having seen the man beat up the night before, Harry was at least willing to give him the benefit of the doubt regarding his intentions. 

“...and so, Headmaster, I really think it best if Potter is expelled and sent back home to his family, who are better able to cope with his larcenous tendencies.” 

Harry almost rolled his eyes, only just stopping himself in time as he saw Dumbledore was looking at him. 

“Severus. We will not be expelling Mr. Potter. It is likely that we shall _never_ expel Mr. Potter. It is best you accept that so that we can decide what we _are_ going to do.”  Dumbledore spoke sternly, yet somehow managed to twinkle while he did it.

Snape threw himself into a chair after glaring a poisonous look at Harry. 

“Why were you in Professor Snape’s room, Harry?” the Headmaster asked quietly. 

Harry answered, telling them about his dream and about the effect it had had on him. By the end of it, Snape was looking slightly mollified.

“You saw me offer you to the Dark Lord?” he asked, standing and pacing nervously. 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. “And it was clearly you...”

Snape waved a hand in irritation. “Yes, yes, Potter. Of course it was me. The question is, why would the Dark Lord show you this vision now? That happened over a week ago.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, and Snape’s lips twitched in amusement. 

“What? You thought I would deny it? Please have some brains, Potter! What was I to say? Of course I offered you to him. If he thinks that I am working to bring you to him, then he will pull back on his other plots to entrap you.” 

Dumbledore smiled gently. “That is why you should have come to me first, Harry,” he remonstrated gently. “Professor Snape has only your continued safety at heart. Now, will you let us plan the best way to keep you safe?” 

Harry cast a doubtful look at the man and then nodded obediently. 

“Your confidence is overwhelming,” Snape sneered. 

~

Dismissed from Dumbledore’s office, Harry ran around looking for his friends. He finally caught up with them at the library. 

“There you are!” Hermione whispered as he sat down next to her. Ron grunted something unintelligible and kept staring at his book. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to Harry. 

“So what happened in the meeting?” she asked softly. 

As Harry filled him in he saw Ron trying hard to act uninterested, and when he got to the part about how Snape really had promised to deliver him to Voldemort, Ron dropped his act, closed his book and leaned forward. 

“So, is Snape in trouble?” he asked excitedly. 

Harry shook his head. He filled them in on what he knew of the plan to protect him, which was not much. 

“So, it’s mainly that you keep taking Occlumency with Snape then,” Hermione summarized. 

Harry nodded. That was pretty much his understanding as well. 

“And they’ve really clipped your wings this time, mate.” Ron said. “Snape has the cloak now.” 

Harry nodded glumly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “That might be better,” she said. “This way you won’t go haring off in the middle of the night anymore.” 

Ron and Harry stared at her.

“Oh, all right. You will, but you’ll have to be even more careful now,” she amended. 

“Did Snape try to get you expelled again?” Ron asked as they gathered their things for class. 

“Yeah. And Dumbledore told him it was never going to happen,” Harry chuckled. “You should have seen his face...” 

“I imagine we’ll all feel the brunt of it in a few minutes,” Hermione said. “We have double Potions now.” 

Both boys groaned loudly, earning angry looks and shushing noises from the other inhabitants of the library. 

~

Potions was sheer hell. It was never fun, never a learning experience for Harry or any Gryffindor really, but that day was particularly trying. Harry managed to relieve his house of another whopping fifty points, first for speaking out of turn when he answered a question correctly, and then for not speaking when no one else spoke up. 

Snape was in a foul mood, even fouler than normal. Even the Slytherins were on edge around him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the class was finally over. Everyone scattered as quickly as possible, and soon it was only Harry, Hermione, Ron and oddly enough, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left in the room. As Harry gathered his things, he missed the look of malevolent glee with which Snape said, “Potter. Detention. Tonight. Eight pm.”

With a swirl of his robes, the odious man was gone. 

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping even more. _Great, just great_. Well, at least it would give him another chance to snoop around and see what he could find out.

As he accepted the commiserations of his friends, he glanced over to see a look of satisfaction on Draco Malfoy’s face. With a smirk, the blond tossed his hair and strode out of the classroom, flanked, as always, by his henchmen. 

“What was that about?” Hermione wondered out loud. 

Ron snorted. “Fucking wanker!” he muttered, startling a laugh out of Harry and a frown from Hermione. The three classmates left together and went to their next class, Transfigurations. 

The rest of the day was actually pleasant, and Harry almost forgot about his detention, which was why he was flying down the staircase to the dungeons when the clock struck eight. He ran until he reached Snape’s door, and then, pausing to catch his breath, knocked. 

“Come,” said that hateful voice and then the door swung open. 

Harry walked in and froze when he saw Snape sitting in at his desk at the front of the room. The man was grading papers and didn’t even look up when the student entered. 

“Close the door, Potter,” he said. “So nice of you to join me. I would remove house points for being late, but Gryffindor can hardly spare them, can they?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. _Off to a great start._

Snape gestured to a chair in the very front of the room, and Harry sat in it silently. The Professor marked a few more papers, obviously taking his time, and then stood up. Glittering eyes stared down at Harry. He shivered at the look in them. 

“Come,” Snape said abruptly, and turning, he led Harry to a door that Harry would have sworn had not been there a moment before. 

Leading the way through the mystery door, Snape strode down a long dark hallway and then finally opened another door that was obviously a back door into his quarters. 

Harry walked into the room he had just been in just the night before.

“Sit,” Snape said, waving at a desk and chair in the corner. Walking over to the bookshelf, he pulled out a heavy text and flipped through it quickly. Nodding to himself, he walked back over to Harry and handed him the book.  “Read chapter eleven and summarize it,” he said snidely. “I take it you _can_ read?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he walked away and sat on the couch,  levitating another smaller book out of the shelf and settling down to his own reading.

Harry picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and turned to chapter eleven.  _Translocation Potions and their Myriad Uses_ , it read, and he groaned to himself. It was going to be a long, boring night. 

~  

Hermione had the prickly feeling that she was being followed, but every time she turned around there was no one there. When Harry had run off to his detention, she’d decided to go to the library, as was her custom, to do some research. She was sixth months ahead on school work, but there was always more knowledge out there, and Hermione was firmly of the opinion that no knowledge was wasted. 

Finally tiring of reading the biographies of Hogwarts Headmasters, she packed up her things and left, waving to Madame Pince on the way out. 

She and Ron were meeting Harry after his detention to play exploding snap, and she was looking forward to it. It had been a long time since they had done anything so frivolous. 

She had reached the corner to the Potions classroom where she was meeting her friends when a sound behind her made her whirl. 

Draco Malfoy, an obscene look of joy on his face, had his wand raised. She knew a brief feeling of dread before the spell hit her. “Obliviate!”

~

Ron was in the process of sneaking back from the kitchens where he had managed to inveigle his habitual late night snack out of Dobby. He was on his way to meet Hermione and Harry when Pansy Parkinson tapped him on the shoulder. “What do you want?” he asked, hostility etched on his features. 

She smiled, and Ron never saw the spell coming. “Obliviate!”

~

Harry was engrossed in his task, despite his fears of boredom, when Snape’s fireplace crackled to life.  He glanced up and then did a double take when Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, wand pointed at him. 

“Stupefy!” and Harry was immobile and cursing himself that he hadn’t had his wand out and in his hand, just as a precaution. He was in the Slytherin dungeons for Merlin’s sake! 

“Good job, Severus,” the blond said softly. 

“Accio wand!” And now Snape had his wand. Great. Harry was having a banner day.

Walking over to Harry’s frozen form, Lucius cupped the Gryffindor’s cheek almost tenderly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his bottom lip. 

“Such an attractive boy,” he said almost conversationally as Severus came up behind him.  “The things we’re going to do with you...” 

“We need to leave,” Snape said harshly. “Someone may come looking for him soon.” 

Lucius smiled gently, still holding Harry’s scared green eyes with his own. “No worries, Severus. Draco has done my bidding and obliviated Potter’s friends. It will be as if he disappeared. None but the Slytherins, the Mudblood and Weasley knew he had detention today. The Snakes will not talk and the other two thirds of the “Golden Trio” are even now probably  waking up in their dorm, unaware that any time has passed or that anything untoward has happened.” 

Looking deeply into Harry’s eyes, the blond smiled and said, “So, who did else you tell about your detention, boy?” 

Harry closed his eyes. 

Soft laughter and he had the overwhelming urge to open them again. When he did, ice blue eyes were there waiting. “Legilimens!” 

A few moments and Lucius let him go. “He told no one but Granger and Weasley,” he said.

Severus nodded and, removing the Potions text, quill, and parchment from the table, proceeded to burn the parchment and replace the book in the shelf. Looking around for further evidence, he spotted Harry’s bookbag.  

“Accio!” and the bag was in the Potions master’s hands. “I shall have Draco slip this into the Gryffindor dorm tonight,” he said. 

“Excellent,” Lucius replied, almost absently caressing Harry’s face. 

“Will you stop that?” Severus snapped. “Wait until we are away to indulge your fantasies.” 

Both hands raised, Lucius stepped away from Harry and the two men walked over to the corner for a whispered conversation.  Harry struggled to free his limbs somehow, wondering how long this spell lasted. 

Walking back over to Harry, the blond smiled down at him. “It seems I get you first, Mr. Potter,” he said silkily. “We shall be away, then.” Seeing Harry’s frantic glance at Severus, the man laughed softly. “Oh, no worries, Harry. Severus will be along shortly. We each have many many plans for our time with you, after all.” 

He grasped Harry’s arm and, pulling a small object out of his pocket, muttered something. Harry felt the familiar pull of a Portkey and then the room faded away. 

~

Harry was trembling inside as he landed with Lucius. The blond had held him closer than was strictly necessary as they’d traveled, and continued holding him close to his body for several long seconds before releasing him. 

Stepping away, he whispered a spell under his breath and a collar appeared in his hands. Harry’s eyes widened. 

Walking over to the Gryffindor, Lucius smiled gently and snapped the collar around his neck securely. “This will prevent your leaving this room, Harry,” he said. “I’m afraid we cannot allow that. Now, you can move. Enervate!”

Harry fingered the collar hesitantly and Lucius’ eyes kindled suddenly. “It looks good on you, boy,” he whispered. “You were born to wear a collar.” 

Harry backed away slowly. 

Lucius walked over to the window. “You are in a secure location. You are to do everything we tell you while you are here,” he said. “If you do that, then you might survive. Understand?”

Harry didn’t answer and Lucius’ smile got even broader. 

Walking back over to Harry, the blond grasped the back of his head and pulled his face close. “You are mine, boy. Do you understand? The Dark Lord wants you broken, and that is my and Severus’ task. To show that you are no threat to him anymore.”  Releasing his head, Lucius stepped back, studying Harry’s face. 

“You really are very pretty. It was my idea that we make you a sweet slut for the Dark Lord’s amusement rather than kill you.” 

Turning away, Lucius wandered over to a plushly upholstered green chair in the corner and sat. 

“Strip,” he ordered.

Harry didn’t move. 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “If you are under the impression that you are _not_ directly under my control, boy, disabuse yourself of that notion right now. I control you. Your life, the very air you breathe, is mine. Now, strip!” As he said the last, the blond held out his hand and made a squeezing motion. 

Harry choked.  It felt as though the air was cutting off in his lungs. He stared frantically at Lucius as his eyes started to swim. At the last possible moment, the blond opened his hand and Harry fell to his knees, gasping for air. 

“Do not make me show you again, Harry,” Lucius said softly. “Now, you will take off all your clothes and place them on the chaise lounge behind you. Then you will go and stand at the foot of the bed.” 

Harry gulped and then, tears welling up in his eyes, he started to unfasten his shirt. 

As Lucius watched with hard, glittering eyes, he removed his undershirt, pants, and finally hesitantly, his underwear.  As he stood shivering in the cool room, Lucius pointed to the bed. Harry walked slowly over to it and stood at the foot. 

Standing up, Lucius walked over to Harry and walked around him, inspecting his body closely. He obviously liked what he saw, since he was smiling again by the time he circled back around to Harry’s front. 

“Very nice,” he breathed. Reaching out, he pinched a nipple, making Harry jump. Pursing his lips, Lucius murmured a few words, and Harry felt something attach itself to the collar. His head was suddenly pulled backward and down. 

“You shall have to kneel for that to be comfortable,” the blond said, placing his hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry stumbled to his knees and then found that the chain that had attached itself to his collar was only long enough to allow free movement at kneeling height. He looked up at Lucius, his green eyes still bright with unshed tears. 

Another whispered spell and his hands were bound firmly behind his back. 

“Oh, now, no crying, Harry,” Lucius said with false sympathy, thumb brushing away an errant tear. “Things are not that bad. You are going to be so adept at pleasuring by the time Severus and I are done with you... These are skills that will always stand you in good stead.”

Pulling his hand away, the blond slowly unfastened his robe, revealing the big bulge in his pants underneath. He stroked over it a few times and then unbuttoned himself, his throbbing cock springing out. It was long and thick and dripping with precome. Stroking over it lightly a few times, the blond stepped closer to Harry. 

“First lesson,” he rasped. “How to suck cock. Have you ever done this before, Harry?” 

Harry whimpered. “Yes, but... Please... don’t.” 

Lucius shook his head. “Begging already? Well, I’ll have you begging _for_ it soon enough. What happened to your sense of adventure? Your famed Gryffindor courage?” Sighing, he grasped Harry’s jaw firmly and directed his cock to the boy’s lips. 

“Open,” he commanded. 

Harry kept his mouth stubbornly closed. 

“You really want me to force your mouth open?” the blond asked. “I can always cut off your air again...” 

Harry sobbed and opened his mouth slowly. 

Slipping his cock in between Harry’s lips, Lucius sighed again, this time with pleasure. “Now, the things to remember are, keep sucking, use your tongue, careful of the teeth. Got it?” 

Harry moaned again. The taste was foreign to him. Bitter, salty, not altogether unpleasant, just, different. He sucked experimentally at the head and was rewarded with a burst of bitter fluid. 

Stepping closer, Lucius pushed more and more of the thick, red organ between Harry's lips. “Suck, boy!” he demanded harshly. 

Harry started to suck, trembling with shame and fear as he did so. Lucius stood over him, murmuring obscene words and phrases, patting his head when he did something right and slapping him when he did something wrong. The blond started to pump into Harry’s mouth, sliding in and out and groaning in tandem with his movements. The occasional scrape of teeth did not seem to bother him one bit, Harry realized. 

His mouth stretched widely around the organ as it pumped in and out of his mouth, fucking it. It hit the back of his throat, and Harry choked a bit. Lucius withdrew it slowly and then pushed in again. Harry’s nostrils flared as he smelled the blond’s musky scent, and he tried to breath deeply while the cock wasn’t filling his mouth. 

Then Lucius was bucking wildly and Harry was literally gagging, but that obviously felt good since the blond shouted and then pushed deeper. And Harry’s throat somehow opened, and Lucius had slipped down to there and Harry was swallowing around him and the blond threw his head back, gurgled, and spurted down his throat in waves of bitter fluid. 

Harry kept sucking, afraid he would choke if he stopped and finally Lucius was spent and was pulling his limp organ out of Harry’s mouth. He let go of Harry’s head and stepped away. 

Harry knelt there, gasping, head bowed, tears streaming down his face. Lucius was still breathing harshly as he tipped Harry’s face up to look at him. Kneeling down, he covered the brunet’s mouth with his own, tongue plundering and gathering his own come to taste. 

Harry moaned low in his throat. Merlin, the man could kiss! And their shared taste was actually quite good...

Finally pulling back, Lucius licked his lips. 

“You, my boy, are a natural,” he said. “This is going to be quite enjoyable.” 

~

Harry was dozing, lying on the Floor, body in a fetal position, when Severus walked into the room. The Potions Professor looked at the boy closely, noting the tear streaks on his face and the collar around his neck. He reached out and touched the chain that attached to the bed with one finger, lightly tracing a metal link. 

His gaze roved over Harry, noting the flawless, unmarked skin and the well toned muscles.  His eyes settled on the boy’s, no, the young man’s crotch. Harry was well endowed.  His cock lay nestled in a soft thatch of dark hair, and Severus barely contained the urge to stroke it lightly, to bend down and suck it, to wake Harry in the sweetest of ways. 

Sighing, he stood and walked over to the door, and, opening it soundlessly, slipped out into the hallway. Walking along the plushly carpeted hall, he went down the stairs and walked into the library. When he opened the door, Lucius looked up at him, smirking. 

“It took you long enough to get here,” he said calmly. 

Severus walked into the room and slipped into a chair, sighing as he finally relaxed. 

“You took care of everything?” Lucius asked. 

“Our snakes were quite efficient,” Severus said. “Draco slipped the bookbag back into the Gryffindor common room with the help of the brat’s Invisibility Cloak,  and no one even noticed. He left the note as instructed, so everyone will think that Potter has run away, guilty because of his invasion of my rooms.”

Lucius nodded. “Excellent. And the loose ends?” 

Severus smirked. “Both Draco and Parkinson have been obliviated and so cannot reveal anything. I did not bother with Crabbe and Goyle as they can hardly remember anything anyway. By the way, Draco asked me to tell you hello before I did it.” 

Lucius laughed. “That child is a credit to the Malfoy name,” he said, shaking his head. 

“What about the boy upstairs?” Severus asked. 

“What about him?” Lucius asked. 

“What did you do?” 

“Does it matter? Our plan is clear, Severus. If we stick to it, the result will as expected.” 

Severus nodded. He had expected nothing less from Lucius. They had a plan that they was following and nothing would deflect him from that. 

“You have him tonight, then?” 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, I do. You may join us tomorrow. By then, he should be... most receptive.”

~

Harry woke to the touch of a hand on his arse. He went from deep sleep to full awareness in a split second, and immediately started struggling. 

“Be still, Harry,” a silky voice murmured and Harry moaned as the memory of all that had happened the night before came Flooding back. He had fallen asleep at the foot of Lucius Malfoy’s bed, chained there like an animal as Lucius had... had used him. 

He felt something prod his opening and he started struggling again. Lucius pulled his face around so that he could meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Be still! This is going to be inside you no matter what, but I do have a choice whether or not to use lubrication. Believe me, you want me to.” 

Harry froze and then sobbed. 

“Relax, this should not hurt,” Lucius said. 

Cold, wet goopy fluid and then something nudged at his opening. Harry sucked in a deep breath and felt a combination of burning and pressure as he was slowly and gently filled. 

“Another deep breath, Harry,” the blond said, rotating the cool object inside him. It brushed a spot that made Harry almost jump out of his skin. His cock, which had been limp, suddenly twitched with interest. Harry closed his eyes and willed it to go down. 

“Nice, hm?” Lucius chuckled. Patting Harry’s arse, he straightened up and looked down at the raven haired boy. “That will be in for a while, Harry. I think you shall enjoy the... stimulation.”

Walking back towards the door he said casually over his shoulder, “The house elf will be bringing you breakfast soon. Then, more lessons. Do not overeat.” 

With that admonition, he swept through the door, closing it softly behind him. 

A house elf popped in almost immediately and bowing low, waved its hand. A tray with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, tomatoes and juice appeared before the Gryffindor. 

“Harry Potter eat now?” it squeaked. “Pippy come back for tray?” 

Harry nodded slowly. He was actually quite hungry and thirsty. His hands had been freed sometime during his sleep, so he reached out and pulled the tray towards him to start eating.  The elf nodded with satisfaction and popped out of the room. 

He ate quickly and then looked around the room curiously.  The chaise lounge that he had laid his clothes on the night before was now bare, his clothes gone. Harry wondered if he would ever be allowed clothing again. He shifted experimentally and the thing in his arse nudged his prostate again, making his cock come to full attention.

Harry stared at it, wondering what the rules about pleasuring himself were, If he did it quickly enough he might be able to get away with it....

As if his thought had summoned the man, Lucius chose that moment to walk in. 

When he saw the state that Harry was in he smiled widely. 

“Well, well. I gather that you rather like that dildo in your arse, Mr. Potter. Good.” Lucius stalked over to him and waving his hands, muttered a spell.

“Stand up, Harry,” he instructed. 

Harry’s legs were cramped, but after leaning on the foot of the bed for support, he stood up, his cock bobbing in front of him, glistening with precome.   

Lucius looked him over, eyes lingering on his arousal. “I have made the chain a bit longer, Harry, just because you responded to that order without hesitation. You can earn more privileges as you obey. Play your cards right and you’ll get clothes back soon, although it would be a shame to cover that body of yours.”  Lucius licked his lips appreciatively. 

“Turn around,” he ordered softly. 

Harry turned with his back facing the blond. 

“Spread your legs,” he said, moving closer. 

Harry did so, trying to ignore the prickling feeling he had on his skin from not being able to see his captor behind him. Suddenly, his arms were pulled upwards by invisible bonds until his torso was stretched taut. 

“You have one of the finest arses that I have ever seen,” Lucius whispered, almost to himself.  He caressed the smooth skin for a moment and then suddenly smacked one cheek, making Harry yelp. 

Reaching down, the blond turned the ridged dildo inside Harry, making him moan.  

“Doesn’t it feel amazing?” he whispered, his breath brushing against the sensitive shell of Harry’s ear.  “The only thing better will be when _I_ fill you.” Smiling at Harry’s whimper, Lucius moved away. 

“Before I do that, however, I think you still need a bit of punishment for your defiance last night.” 

Muttering another spell, a paddle appeared in Lucius’ hand, and the blond hefted it experimentally. As he eyed the smooth, unblemished skin in front of him, the door behind him opened. Lucius smiled. Time for the next phase. 

“Severus.” He greeted his fellow Slytherin with a wicked smile. 

The Potions Professor entered the room and, walking by the blond, came up behind Harry. He took in the collar, the wide legged stance and the dildo protruding from his arse. With an unreadable look on his face, he circled the boy, the only sign that he was moved the rapid pulse beating in his neck. 

Looking at Lucius, he smiled, and Harry tried to suppress a shiver. 

“Very nice,” he said, his voice sliding like velvet over the brunet. “I’ll just be over here, watching.” 

Walking over to the bed, Severus scooted back so that he was propped against the headboard, and spreading his legs, started to stoke himself slowly through his clothes. 

Harry maintained his stance, eyes drawn to the motion of Severus’ hands as they moved rhythmically. He could almost imagine those hands on him.... A blazing pain snapped him out of his reverie. 

“Your attention should be on me, Harry,” Lucius murmured, his hand soothing where he had just paddled. “In fact, I believe I shall make you count your smacks out loud. Do not lose count or you shall force me to start all over again.” 

Stepping back, Lucius swung the paddle again, causing Harry to bow with the blow to his other cheek and sob out, “T... two.” 

Lucius smiled, and stepping close again. “That was only one, Harry. _Do_ try to get it right.”  Another smack caught Harry by surprise and he only just had the presence of mind to gasp out, “One.”

Lucius nodded his satisfaction and then started raining blows on the boy’s reddening skin, alternating cheeks. The boy’s erection had not flagged a bit, in fact his penis seemed only to get harder, and it twitched with every blow. 

“Twenty!” Harry finally sobbed,  tears pouring from his cheeks. His skin was now fiery red and burning hot, the blood having risen to just under the surface. His skin had not broken. 

The sight of the dildo peeking slyly out of the rosy arse cheeks made Lucius almost unbearably hard. “Such a good little slut,” he whispered, his tongue slipping out to taste Harry’s sweaty skin. He tweaked the dildo again. 

The Gryffindor moaned as it nudged his prostate again. 

“He may come before you’re ready,” Severus observed from the bed, his breathing hard as he stroked himself.

Lucius chuckled, making the hairs on Harry’s neck rise. “He won’t,” the blond promised. Waving his hand again, he whispered another spell and Harry felt something contract around his cock and balls. “He will be allowed to come only if he is a good boy.”

“So beautiful,” Lucius murmured as he stepped in front of Harry.  “I think I have to taste you now.” 

Dropping to his knees, the blond licked a broad stripe up Harry’s cock and then swallowed it whole, making the boy shout. Bobbing his head up and down a few times, he finally pulled off and licked his lips. “Mmm, delicious,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Severus. “But you look lonely, Sev. I think you need some company.” 

Rising to his feet, Lucius walked over to his friend and lover. Crawling into the bed next to him, he batted the Potions Professor’s hand away and, unbuttoning his damp pants, sucked his rigid cock into his mouth. 

Harry watched, aching, as Lucius quickly brought Severus off with lips and tongue and mouth, the sucking noises making his own painfully constricted cock twitch in reaction. Severus held Harry’s emerald eyes captive the entire time, finally throwing his head back as he came, pulsing in Lucius’ mouth. 

Lucius drank him down and then, rising from the bed, walked back over to Harry. “Want a taste?” he asked, and, without waiting for an answer, shoved his tongue into the Gryffindor’s, sharing some of Severus’ come with him. “You’ll be used to the taste soon enough,” he promised as he pulled away from the panting boy. 

Looking down at Harry’s cock Lucius whistled. “Will you look at that, Severus? I think I need that cock in my arse.” 

“Then it will be my turn,” Severus agreed from the bed. 

“Then we _may_ let you come,” Lucius said to Harry, laughing openly at the look of panic in his eyes. “If you’re a good little slut.” 

~

Harry squirmed as he lay on his back, his raw arse cheeks burning as they rubbed against the coverlet.  He was splayed open, his arms pulled over his head and his legs pulled apart.  Lucius was straddling him, slowly settling onto his hard cock, fucking himself onto Harry with gasps and guttural moans. With his head thrown back, lost in the throes of pleasure, the blond looked ethereal as he drove himself to ecstasy. Harry moaned as Severus reached over and kissed the blond deeply.

Harry had never needed to come so badly. Severus had already sucked him to get a taste before Lucius had decided to use him as a living dildo. Speaking of dildos, the one in Harry’s arse was driving him crazy, seeming to rub almost constantly over his prostate with Lucius’ every downstroke. 

Severus now had his tongue deep inside Lucius’ mouth as he kissed him ferociously, even as Lucius’ motions grew faster as he furiously fucked himself on Harry.

“Please...” Harry whimpered, feeling as if he would die if this continued much longer. 

Both Lucius and Severus stopped what they were doing, Lucius coming to a stop and settling into Harry’s cock without moving, Severus pulling away from his lover’s lips to look down at the boy. 

“You want to come, Harry?” the blond asked, tightening his inner muscles to caress the boy’s overstimulated cock.

“Yes! Merlin, yes! Please, I’m begging...”

Leaning down, the blond brushed his bruised lips against Harry’s. “Of course, little slut,” he said softly. “All you had to do was ask nicely.” 

Whispering a counterspell to the invisible cock ring that had Harry captured, he smiled and fucked himself even harder onto the boy. 

Harry bucked upwards and screamed as his cock spasmed painfully and spurted his come inside Lucius’ undulating passage. 

Stroking himself furiously, Lucius came a few moments after, squirting his essence all over Harry’s chest and face. 

Harry groaned as his bindings were briefly released and he was turned over onto his stomach. He was almost drowsy from the intensity of his orgasm, until he felt the dildo being removed and replaced with throbbing, living flesh. 

He felt no pain as he was entered roughly and fucked hard by a large, slick cock. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the side to see Severus, his face a rictus of concentrated pleasure, plunging into him fast and hard and deep. When the man slid over his prostate, Harry moaned, his cock twitching in far too early excitement. Merlin, he couldn’t come again, could he?

Apparently, his cock had not read the manual, because he felt himself getting hard again and he whimpered. It was painful to feel the blood refilling his oversensitized organ this soon. 

Severus was grunting as he pounded into Harry, cock sliding easily into the well stretched hole. Finally, Harry felt him swell and spasm, filling him with hot cream. He felt the man pull out and then he started to relax. Surely, they were done now...

He yelped with the feel of a tongue on him licking the come from his hole. Severus chuckled darkly at the expression on the boy’s face. “You will get to do that soon enough,” he promised, taking in the look of shock.

Harry’s cock responded quite enthusiastically to that stimulation and all too soon he was hard and aching again. Lucius lapped at his hole one more time, and then he nipped at the boy’s raw arse cheeks before he pulled away. Winking at Severus, he released the magical bonds on Harry and pulled him up. He reinstated the invisible cock ring and, after tweaking each of Harry’s nipples, got up off of the bed. 

“Get up, Harry,” he ordered. 

Harry moved slowly, his arse throbbing and burning and his erection bobbing in front of him as he finally managed to stand next to the bed on shaky legs. 

“Back to the foot of the bed,” Lucius directed, pleased at the boy’s lack of hesitation.

When he got there, Harry looked up at Lucius as if for further directions. 

“Kneel,” the blond directed. 

Harry knelt on the carpet, wincing only slightly at the impact on his knees. 

Lucius smiled gently. “Oh, that looked painful. Let me fix that.” 

Levitating Harry off the Floor, he magicked a plush pallet underneath him and then settled the brunet on it. “That will be a lot more comfortable for you,” he said. 

Walking over to the boy, Lucius ruffled his hair almost fondly. “You were a very good slut today, Harry,” he said. “But I’m afraid that I really like the thought of you being hard and throbbing and here waiting for me, so I will not allow your cock to fall. Don’t worry, even if I don’t use you, someone will. I have guests coming this evening.”  

Smiling his satisfaction at the look of fear that had returned to the boy’s face, he pulled on his dressing gown and motioned to Severus to follow him out of the room. 

~

“Are we really going to share him?” Severus asked as they walked away, belting their robes as they went. 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Of course not,” he said. “Did you see how delicious he was in there? No. The Death Eaters do not deserve such a delicacy. And you know the Dark Lord does not want him killed yet, just broken. He knows we have him, and he knows we are “torturing” him, and that is enough. He’s not aware of our location, but he has no reason to suspect anything that we’re doing. He will not put pressure on us for a while.”

“I had wondered since no one is supposed to know our location,” Severus said. 

Turning towards the dark haired man, Lucius suddenly pulled him into an alcove. Nuzzling his neck, he licked a wide stripe over his collar bone, smiling when he felt Severus shudder. 

“I have not changed the plan, Sev,” he whispered, nibbling on the tempting skin. “This is all still as we discussed. And it will work, we just have to train him well, and you must admit, this part of the training is enjoyable.” 

Severus smiled. Yes, Potter was truly a marvel. He seemed to be a natural sex slave just built for this. He had been dubious about this plan before, but now he thought it might actually work. 

~TBC

~Fin pt 1

~

Pippy returned mid afternoon with another tray, the food on which Harry devoured hungrily.  He had worked up quite an appetite that morning. As he sat cross legged on the pallet, nibbling on the last creme puff,  Harry contemplated the erection that was poking him in the stomach. 

Yes, it was aching, but it was a good ache. It, along with the pleasant throbbing in his arse, reminded him that Lucius and Severus would be back.  

He sighed. Maybe this time they would both fuck him? His hand absently drifted towards the wet tip of his cock, but then he pulled it away. Stimulating himself would not do anything but make him more frustrated, since he couldn’t come. 

Harry wondered what they had planned for later. He really hoped that they didn’t plan to share him. He shivered at the thought of anyone else seeing him naked, or doing those things to him. He was starting to get used to his Masters seeing him this way, but he wasn’t sure about anyone else seeing him.... He gasped. WHEN had he started thinking of his captors as his Masters? And when had he started having fun?

Lost in thought, he was startled when the door opened to reveal Severus Snape, carrying an odd looking contraption in his left hand and a couple of potions bottles in his right hand. When he entered the room, he set the bottles down on a table by the door. 

Walking over to Harry, he squatted down to look him in the face. “Are you hurt, Harry?” he asked. 

Harry stared at him in surprise and then shook his head silently. 

Severus nodded and then stood up again. “I have some healing potions here, just in case you do inadvertently get hurt,” he said. “You have been very good, very cooperative, and I think that as long as you remain so, we will not hurt you too much.”

Harry nodded. Funny, he had not really worried about it since that first night when Lucius had almost choked him. 

“Stand up, boy,” Severus said, fingering the series of variably sized balls in his hand. They were connected to each other with a string, that much Harry could see. 

Harry stood up obediently. 

The Potions Professor walked behind him. Running his thumb over Harry’s still pinked cheeks, he parted the boy gently and looked at his pink hole. 

“Accio lube!” And one of the bottles flew across the room into his hand. Dipping his finger into the viscous fluid, Severus slipped his long finger into Harry, rubbing it around gently. Harry moaned.

“Hurt?” Severus asked, his finger motion stilling. 

Harry shook his head. “It feels good,” he whispered, wriggling his hips experimentally. 

Severus smiled, and leaning forward, he whispered in Harry’s ear. “Oh, you really are a sweet little slut, aren’t you? Just the perfect whore.”  He slipped a second greased up finger in, and Harry moaned wantonly. “Since you love to take it up the arse, you will love this,” the Professor promised with a dark chuckle. 

Slipping his fingers out, he slipped the first ball in. Harry gasped. 

“Nice, hmm?” Severus murmured, his deep, whiskey smooth voice making Harry tremble. “Here, have another,” he said, slipping it in. He slipped several more in and then he stopped, allowing a few to stay outside of Harry’s body. “Just wait ‘til we take these out later, sweet slut,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s shoulder.  “You will love it.” 

Stepping away from the trembling boy, Severus walked over to the chaise lounge and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I had meant to let you recover from this morning,” he said almost casually. “But I find I need to fuck that sweet mouth. You have the perfect cocksucker mouth, Harry. Has anyone ever told you?” 

Harry moaned, the thought of Severus filling his mouth making him harder. It had been so hot when Mast... when Lucius had swallowed Severus before. 

Severus undid his fly, his large cock springing out. Harry had felt that cock sliding in and out of his arse earlier, but now he could take a good look at it. It was huge and uncut, glistening with precome as it approached, attached to Severus.

“On your knees,” Severus commanded softly. 

Harry dropped to his knees, his hands clasped behind him in a naturally subservient position. Severus smiled. Lucius really was an unparalleled trainer. 

Walking up to the boy, Severus cupped his jaw and turned his face up towards his, rubbing Harry’s lower lip with his thumb. 

Positioning his cock directly in front of the cherry red mouth, the Potions master hissed, “Suck it.” 

Harry opened obediently, sucking the tip in first, just as Lucius had taught him. Swirling his tongue around the slick head, he licked at the slit, eyes caught by Severus’. 

Opening wide, Harry slid forward, taking more of the slick organ into his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose. He sucked strongly and opening his throat, swallowed Severus to the hilt, even as his tongue flattened against the large vein underneath. 

The older man shouted, hips bucking forward involuntarily, wanting more of the tight wet suction. “Good little slut,” he whispered, as he fucked Harry’s mouth in earnest, his fingers gripping the back of the boy’s head to get better leverage for thrusting.

In and out he pushed, lost to pleasure, even as Harry continued sucking, his own cock getting harder and harder, throbbing in time to the rhythm that Severus had set up. 

Harry’s eyes flew to the door as Lucius slipped in to watch, but Severus did not notice his lover as he ground his cock into Harry’s face and came pulsing down the boy’s tight, rippling throat. 

Harry sucked Severus clean as the older man slipped his cock out of the Gryffindor’s mouth. Running his fingers through Harry’s hair, Severus held his eyes for a long moment and then let go, finally seeing Lucius standing there smirking. 

“You have trained him very well, Lucius,” he said. “He is ready to share with guests I believe.” 

Lucius smiled, walking over to Harry and circling him. “Perhaps,” he said consideringly. “I see you have put the balls in.” 

“He liked that a lot,” Severus said, walking over to the bed and sprawling long limbs there. 

“I’ll bet he did,” Lucius said softly, still circling. 

Harry trembled, eyes down, hoping for a touch from Lucius. 

“Face down on the floor, Harry,” Lucius said. 

Harry obeyed immediately, using his hands to lower himself in a sort of reverse push up. 

“arse in the air,” Lucius said. 

The blond sighed as Harry’s hole peeked at him with the balls and string coming out. Waving his hand over the boy’s arse, Lucius muttered a few words under his breath and Harry jumped as the balls started vibrating in his arse. 

“Be still,” Lucius snapped. 

Harry trembled, but did his best not to move with the vibrating balls inside him brushing his prostate. 

“Up off of the floor,” Lucius commanded, and Harry scrambled to his feet, legs wide apart. 

Lucius leaned forward and stuck his tongue down Harry’s throat, kissing him deeply. Harry’s hands clenched as he fought the urge to pull his Master closer. 

_So responsive,_ Lucius thought. Pulling away he smiled as Harry swayed towards him before stopping himself. 

“Come over here, Harry,” he said, walking towards Severus, who was watching on the bed. 

“I have yet to fuck you, Harry,” the blond said conversationally as he straddled Severus. “There is a reason for that.” He slid a finger inside Severus as he spoke, the Potions master spreading his legs wide to accommodate him. 

“You have to earn it, Harry,” he said, holding the boy’s eyes with his own.

Harry trembled with the sensation of the vibrating balls inside him as well as at the sight of Lucius pushing his thick cock into Severus’ tight hole. His mouth grew dry as Severus moaned and tilted his hips up to try to take more. 

Lucius leaned over and started fucking Severus in earnest, pounding into him, his cock sliding into the now dripping hole relentlessly. The two men stared at each other unblinking the entire time and Harry’s cock grew more rigid, throbbing in time to the rhythm that Lucius had established. 

“You see how his hole welcomes me, Harry?” Lucius said. “Yours will have to do that. In fact, I won’t fuck you until you beg me. And you will beg me.” 

Lucius smiled at Harry and kept pounding into a writhing Severus. He was thrusting so hard that the bed was moving, the headboard hitting the wall with rhythmic thuds. 

“Watch him come, Harry,” Lucius whispered. “He will squeeze the come out of me. You will have to do that when I come in you...”

Severus arched impossibly, screaming as his come burst from his cock and spurted all over Lucius and the bed. 

Lucius shuddered and rammed himself inside the brunet, head thrown back as he orgasmed. 

Harry shuddered as his cock throbbed more and the balls in his arse seemed to sense his excitement and pulse harder inside him. He moaned with the strain of his cock against the magical binding, but it held fast, effectively restraining him. 

Lucius had fallen across Severus’ body and was breathing deeply. Propping open one eye, he saw Harry’s torment and smiled. 

“Come here,” he said. 

Harry walked to him. Lucius sat up and leaning over, sucked Harry’s cock into his wet mouth. Waving his hand, he released the magical binding and after about two bobs of his head up and down the overstimulated organ, Harry pulsed down his throat gratefully, head thrown back. 

Lucius sucked until Harry had given his all and then he pulled off. Licking his lips, he smiled at the boy and motioned him back to his position at the foot of the bed. 

“The balls stay in,” the blond said. “But that does not appear to be a hardship. I get the impression that you like them.” 

Harry nodded, a fiery blush heating his cheeks. As he walked back to his position, the balls vibrated inside of him, making his cock twitch. 

Lucius turned back to Severus, a smirk on his face. “So, how is Hogwarts?” he asked conversationally. 

Severus shrugged, scooting over to make room for the blond on the bed. 

“The same,” he said. “Harry’s note was not well received. Granger and Weasley were upset, but seemed to accept the news. Dumbledore questioned Draco, but since we obliviated him, that went nowhere.” Glancing at Harry’s bent head he continued. “We may need to allow him to send owls just to reassure them.” 

Lucius smiled. “Perhaps. He shall have to earn that privilege,” he said softly. 

“There is one possible problem, however,” Severus continued. “Zabini has been snooping.” 

“Arturo Zabini’s son?” Lucius asked, surprised. “I wonder why? The Zabinis have not been big players in the conflict before.” 

“I think Blaise intends to change that,” Severus said darkly. “They may have come down on the side of the Dark Lord.” 

“That may complicate things,” Lucius said thoughtfully. Glancing at Harry’s bowed head, he continued. “This may be a power play on the part of the Zabinis. Still, we have the upper hand. We have Potter.” 

Harry kept his head bowed, but his mind was racing furiously. Zabini was looking for him? The Slytherin boy had never been a close friend. In fact, if he had to say, he would have guessed that the boy would step on him as soon as rescue him. 

And then there was the thorny problem of whether Harry wanted to be rescued in the first place. They hadn’t actually hurt him at all. And lately he’d been having a lot of fun. Even if the purpose was to turn him over to Voldemort eventually, the men seemed to genuinely care about him, and he might still have a chance to persuade them to his side of this conflict. 

He shifted slightly and closed his eyes, suddenly tired. He meant to stay awake but was soon asleep, snoring gently. 

Lucius smiled at the soft snores coming from the boy at the foot of his bed. 

“The potion that I had Pippy put in his food should continue to relax him and continue to lower his inhibitions,” Severus said. 

Lucius nodded. “Good, although I really think that we can stop giving him too many of those. I think he’s coming to like what we’re doing in his own right.” 

“You could be right,” Severus agreed. “I’ll cut back on the dose. Plus, we will need to start some offensive training.” 

“Yes, we do,” Lucius said. “Let the next phase begin.” 

~

Blaise Zabini was scared. He was in a bit of a tenuous position at the moment. He took another shallow breath and he peeked out from his hidden position behind Severus Snape’s desk in the Potions classroom. He knew there was a back way into his Head of House’s quarters, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to get there. 

He licked his lips and, standing up, kept feeling the edges of the walls looking for a hidden door.  Filch had almost caught him, the promise of other student prey down the hall the only thing that had saved him. 

He needed to find this soon or else he would have to slink back to his dorm and endure more celebrating that Potter was gone. He was convinced that Potter was not gone and in fact was hiding or being hidden somewhere. 

He knew that Draco had had something to do with it, but he couldn’t find out what. The blond had been entirely too smug when he’d returned to the dorm the night Potter reportedly ran away. And then, by the next day he’d been completely clueless, as if his memory had been erased. Draco had met with Snape that night, so Blaise concluded that Snape knew something, but that he wasn’t telling. 

The children of the Death Eaters always acted like they were so special, particularly Draco, who lorded it over the other Slytherins and ruled the house with an iron fist. Blaise wanted to be special too. And he knew just how to do it. He’d deliver Potter to the Dark Lord, but to do that he had to _find_ Potter first. Snape knew where he was and so Blaise would tail the man until he led him to the Gryffindor. 

Continuing to feel with his hands and his magic, he found an area that made his senses tingle. Feeling along the edge, he pushed with his magic and suddenly a door appeared. 

Blaise crowed silently. Now to get it open.... He tried a simple “Alohamora” and rolled his eyes when the door didn’t work. Not that he thought it would. Snape’s door would be heavily warded, but he had come prepared. 

He grinned and pulled out a wrapped bundle and a knife. Inside the dampening cloth was a medallion. The medallion was his father’s invention. It siphoned magical power and it would weaken the wards, but it still would probably not open the door on its own. That was where his knife came in. The special knife had been a gift from his grandfather last Christmas; it was supposed to open any lock. 

He squatted and laid the medallion in front of the door and stepped back, muttering a soft incantation. The medallion glowed brightly for a moment and then faded. Stepping up to the now lightly warded door, he slipped the knife into the lock and pushed just so. The soft click of the door opening made him smile. He stepped into the corridor. Now he was on his way. He’d be a force to be reckoned with yet. 

~

Harry woke slowly. For a moment, he forgot where he was. He was comfortable, curled on his side with a soft blanket covering him. When his eyes blinked open, he saw that he was close to the ground. He stretched and then felt the balls inside him move and remembered where he was. 

He moaned softly, his cock throbbing to life. He felt the constriction around the base and knew he couldn’t come, although he was ready. 

Shifting onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling to try to distract himself.

“Good evening, Harry,” Lucius said from the bed where he was lounging. 

Harry jumped and then scrambled to his knees. 

“Relax, Harry,” Lucius said lazily.  “No need to be nervous. You are doing very well.” 

Harry looked around and saw a basin with warm water, some soap and a soft cloth. Lying next to the basin was a pair of loose and comfortable looking sleep pants. 

“You should probably wash up, Harry,” Lucius suggested. “And you have certainly earned some clothes. It can get a bit cool in this room.”

Lucius got to his feet and started towards the door. “I can give you some privacy if you like,” he said. 

“I... I don’t mind if you stay,” Harry said softly, head down. 

“Are you sure, Harry?” Lucius was surprised, but pleased. This Gryffindor was starting to get under his skin....

“Please,” the boy whispered, and the blond couldn’t resist. 

“Would you like me to wash you?” Lucius offered, almost hesitant. Outright sexiness was easy for him, but the tender feelings that were coming to the fore at the moment were a bit confusing. 

Harry nodded wordlessly, gazing up into Lucius’ face with a pleading look in his eyes.

Lucius picked up the fluffy white cloth and, soaping it up, proceeded to wash Harry’s body with gentle strokes. He cleansed him thoroughly, with attention to the sensitive areas of his groin, his perineum and his arse, nudging the indwelling balls as he cleaned. 

When he was done, Harry was shaking with desire, his cock at attention. Lucius dried him gently with a spell warmed towel and then, with a caress to his arse and a light pull on the strung balls, the blond pulled the sleep pants up over Harry’s hips. 

Harry moaned as the fabric brushed against his erection. Lucius smiled and stroked him lightly through the clothes. 

“Soon, Harry,” he said. “Tonight will be special. Eat your dinner, then we shall resume your lessons.” 

Lucius turned to walk away, almost missing the soft “Thank you.”

~

Harry dined on roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, fresh pumpkin juice and chocolate pudding that evening. Pippy came as soon as he called and removed the tray. 

He stood up and walked almost to the door. His legs were a bit cramped from all the kneeling he was doing, he could really use some exercise. Different exercise than what he was getting. Maybe his Masters... err... captors would allow that at some point? 

Harry walked back to the bed and then he walked to the window to look out at the gardens at dusk. He wondered where he was. He really had no way of knowing. He wondered if any of his friends missed him.  He wondered if Hermione was researching his disappearance, or if they really believed that he had run away. 

The click of the door caused him to turn around and he gaped at the sight that confronted him.

~

Blaise walked into his Head of House’s quarters very carefully. This had seemed far too easy. He hoped that he had not tripped any wards, but there was no way to know until a vengeful Snape showed up. So he needed to do this quickly. 

Trolling the room, he searched for any clues to Potter’s location. Nothing seemed out of place, but he was convinced there had to be some hint somewhere. 

Opening a cabinet, he started searching randomly. He pulled out a strange sort of gauzy fabric and went to put it back only.... his hand had disappeared. Blaise smiled. Wasn’t there a rumor about Potter having an Invisibility Cloak? And now Snape had one? 

Blaise pulled it out and quickly put it on. It was just in time, since a few moments later Snape appeared, wand at the ready. He tossed a small item on the table and slipped off his overcloak.

Eyes narrowed, he looked around suspiciously. Seeing no one, he muttered to himself and stalked over to the very cabinet that Blaise was standing next to. The boy held his breath as the Potions master went to open the cabinet. 

A pop sounded behind him, and the Professor spun to see Dobby in the room. Blaise sank to the Floor, hoping that the house elf couldn’t see him. He couldn’t remember the powers of house elves off the top of his head. 

“Dobby. Did you obtain the items that I asked for?” 

Dobby nodded vigorously. “Yes Professor Snape, sir. Dobby has obtained Harry Potter’s clothing.”

Snape nodded his satisfaction. “Excellent. Bring them to me now. I am in a hurry.” Turning away from the cabinet, the Professor walked into the bedroom and started to change clothes. 

Blaise breathed softly, relieved. Potter’s clothing, hm? Well, that confirmed that Snape knew something. He had probably Portkeyed from Potter’s location just now. Blaise needed to go with him next time. The Invisibility Cloak would help him to do that. The problem was that he needed to be touching the man as he traveled. 

Dobby popped back into the room, laid the pile of clothes on a chair and disappeared again. Blaise eyed the pile speculatively. That could work....

Snape walked out of his room and, looking around once more, reinforced the wards. He then picked up the bag with the pile of clothes and a small stone that he had tossed on the table when he came in. He felt the familiar tug in his navel as the Portkey pulled him to Snape manor. 

As he landed, Snape stumbled. _Curious_ , he thought. _Haven’t done that bad a landing in a long time. That bag had seemed pretty heavy._

Hefting it, he carried it up the stairs and laid it in front of Potter’s door. Continuing down the hall, he walked into a room at the far end and closed the door. 

Blaise smiled and crept all the way up the stairs once Snape had gone into the far room. Putting the clothes into a bag and then holding on to it had been inspired, and Snape hadn’t even noticed that he’d had a passenger. 

Hesitating in front of the door where Snape had laid the bag, Blaise looked around and then tried the door. It opened easily, and he slipped inside. 

~

He had hit the jackpot! There was Potter, standing there barely clothed, looking delectably rumpled in sleep pants and not much else. The collar was a nice touch, however. Blaise felt his cock twitch fiercely. 

Slipping the Invisibility Cloak off of his shoulders, he revealed himself to the Gryffindor with a flourish. 

Harry gasped. “Zabini! What... what are you doing here?” 

Blaise smiled and sauntered over to look at Harry. “I’ve been tracking you,” he said. “Knew you hadn’t just run away like that letter said. You’ve been kidnapped, haven’t you?” Taking in the collar and the bare chest, the Slytherin ran a hand over the warm skin so temptingly displayed. 

“What has he done to you?” he asked softly. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, not liking the direction of Blaise’s conversation. 

“He’s been fucking you, hasn’t he?” Blaise asked, trailing a hand over Harry’s stomach. “Making you suck him. Pounding into you. I must admit, Snape never struck me as the type.” He quirked an eyebrow as Harry sucked in a quick breath. 

“You need to leave,” Harry said firmly. 

“Leave? Why should I do that? I’ll admit your appeal, Potter,” he whispered. “And maybe I’ll ask the Dark Lord if I can have you when he’s done. You must be a sweet fuck to have Snape doing you.” 

Harry shuddered with revulsion at the Slytherin’s touch. 

Circling around, Blaise patted Harry’s arse and nudged the balls that were inside him, making him moan. 

“Ooh, what’s this?” Blaise asked, slipping his hands inside the pants. Grasping the string, he pulled and a ball slid out, rolling over Harry’s prostate and making him sob. 

Leaning in, Blaise licked a wet line behind Harry’s ear. “Oh, been playing games, has he? What else have you played?” Chuckling, he tugged on the string again. “I intended to be in and out, just grab you and take you to the Dark Lord and collect my reward, but I might have to sample you first.”

Harry moaned, the throbbing of his cock and arse a huge distraction. 

Blaise circled back around and cupping Harry’s face, leaned in to kiss him. Harry tried to pull away, but Blaise had grasped the collar to keep him in place. Then suddenly, the Slytherin was pulled backwards by an angry Lucius. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” the blond asked silkily, holding the struggling boy easily. “Someone touching what’s mine? Now now, Mr. Zabini. You should know better.” 

Glancing at Harry, the blond asked, “Did he hurt you?” 

Harry shook his head no. 

“Probably didn’t have time,” Snape observed from the door. 

“What shall we do with him?” Lucius asked. 

Blaise struggled even harder, realizing that he was now in serious trouble. He cursed to himself as Lucius searched his robes and found his wand. 

Snape walked into the room. “You were my passenger, were you not?” he asked. “It did feel like an unusually clumsy landing.” 

Lucius murmured a spell and Blaise was immobilized, his eyes wild as he was carried out of the room. 

Harry simply stood with his head down, breathing fast, willing his heart rate down. Snape came up beside him and tilted his chin upwards, looking into his eyes. 

“Are you truly all right?” he asked the Gryffindor softly. 

Harry nodded. “What’s going to happen to him?” he asked. 

Snape stepped back, his fingers still lightly stroking Harry’s face. “Hard to say,” he said. “It depends on what his intentions are.” 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Harry then asked. 

Snape smiled. “Trust us, Harry. There is a plan. It will all come together.” Leaning in, he kissed Harry deeply. His dexterous fingers pulled the pants down over Harry’s hips, baring him to the room.  

 

~

Blaise struggled as Lucius levitated him down the hall and to the dungeons. This was definitely not in the plan. He needed to alert the Dark Lord to Potter’s location, and soon. 

As Lucius placed him in a dungeon cell and locked the door, the Slytherin boy was racking his brain to think of a way to escape. Lucius had taken his wand and although he knew how to apparate, he needed to know where he was to get his bearings. He might be able to steal Snape’s Portkey, but not from down in the dungeons. 

As Lucius turned to walk away he said, “You might as well relax, Zabini. You aren’t going anywhere.”

With a wave of his hand, the blond removed the immobilization spell and left. He ignored the yells that followed him down the hall. He needed to figure out what to do now. This complicated things. 

Blaise heard a door clang shut and realized he was now truly alone. He looked around at his cell and realized that it was heavily warded. Checking his pockets he smiled when he found his medallion and his knife. They really should have searched him more carefully. Well, that was the last time they would underestimate him. 

~TBC

~Fin pt 2

~

Harry lay panting as Severus ran his hands over his arse and fondled the ball that sat right at his entrance. His hips were tilted upwards by some strategically placed pillows, and his legs were splayed, his body open to his lover’s gaze. 

The older man was whispering dirty things in his ear as he fondled the boy. “You look so hot, begging for it like you are right now. You want my cock, don’t you? You don’t even care where I put it. I could put it anywhere and you’d like it. Such a perfect little whore...”

As he spoke, Severus pulled another ball out with a pop, and Harry moaned and writhed. 

“Started without me I see,” Lucius said, walking into the room. 

Severus looked up and smiled. “Which end do you want?” he asked with an arch of his eyebrow. 

“I haven’t fucked him yet,” the blond said. 

“Please,” Harry whispered, looking up at the blond. 

Lucius smiled. “I knew you’d be begging me eventually, Harry,” he said. 

Severus moved away from Harry to make room for Lucius. 

Spelling his clothes off, the blond settled in between Harry’s legs and pulled on the string of balls, sliding two more out over Harry’s prostate. Harry arched his back as the pleasure spiraled through him. 

Severus in the meantime settled himself and knelt by Harry’s face. As the boy’s head flew back he grasped his chin and guided his leaking cock to his cherry red lips. 

Harry opened his mouth reflexively and sucked the Potions master in deeply, talented tongue swirling over the silky skin. He moaned around his mouthful when Lucius pulled the last ball out and pushed his hips up, hoping for something else to fill him. 

Lucius did not disappoint. Grasping the lean hips firmly, Lucius slid his cock all the way into Harry in one smooth thrust. He sat there for a moment, marveling at the heat and delicious tightness that surrounded him and then, adjusting Harry’s legs just slightly, he started to move. 

Harry had no leverage, his legs spread as Lucius plunged into him, his head tilted up to accept Severus’ hard length that slid past his tongue and down his throat.  He closed his eyes, relaxed, and held on as his lovers slaked their lust in his body. 

Lucius’ eyes met Severus’ over Harry’s body as they each plunged into him. Lucius looked incredible, a fine sheen of sweat covering him as he fucked Harry’s arse slowly and steadily. Severus adjust his rhythm and soon the two men were moving in tandem, the only sounds in the room panting, moaning and the slick wet sounds of steady fucking. 

Harry felt as if he was going to burst. Lucius slid over his prostate with every push and pull, and Severus’ cock bumped the back of his throat steadily. Harry’s arse rippled, trying to milk the cock that was filling him so completely and, in response, Lucius’ cock swelled and then spasmed, expelling his essence inside Harry’s passage. 

Harry screamed around Severus’ cock in his mouth, making the brunet shove his organ straight down Harry’s throat as he came, the boy’s muscles pulling the come from him. Harry swallowed eagerly, sucking down every drop. 

All three collapsed together, and although Harry had not been allowed to come yet that was quickly remedied when Lucius waved his hand and stroked the Gryffindor’s throbbing cock in a clever, twisting motion. It took only three or four strokes and Harry was coming, held almost lovingly in Severus and Lucius’ arms as he shook to completion. 

“Sweet boy,” Lucius whispered. 

Severus sighed and snuggled closer. “We’ll need to decide what to do about Zabini soon,” he said. 

“True,” Lucius agreed, pulling both his lovers closer. “But perhaps we can just remain here for a few moments.” 

Harry sighed, sleepy and sated. He didn’t know what was going on, but if they were offering comfort he would take it. He hadn’t gotten so much of that in his life that he could afford to reject it when freely given. 

Suddenly Severus sat straight up in bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucius asked. 

“Someone has breached the wards in the dungeons,” he said, scrambling out of bed and throwing on a robe. 

“Just now?” the blond asked, sitting up. 

“No,” Severus said. “I have been sensing it for a while but not consciously. When we... finished I realized what it was that I was feeling.” 

Lucius cursed and stared to get out of bed as well. Severus stopped him. “No. You and Harry get dressed and I’ll investigate. We may need to move quickly depending on where he went and who he brings back.” 

“We should all just leave now,” Lucius argued logically. “To Hades with waiting. That damned Zabini will either bring the Death Eaters or Aurors back. Neither are good options.” 

“It’ll be Voldemort,” Harry said. “Blaise told me that he intended to take me to him, and he was going to ask if he could play with me when Voldemort was done.” 

Lucius’ lips tightened and he grabbed his wand, and with a swish and flick had he and Harry were fully clothed. “Accio!” he growled, his cloak and staff flying to him from across the room. 

Turning to Severus he said, “Zabini is no doubt gone. We should leave immediately. Forget going to look for him.” 

As if the words had brought their doom to them, a loud pounding sounded at the front door. Severus’ eyes narrowed for a moment and he said, “It’s Voldemort. I can sense him.” 

Harry was doubled over, clutching at his scar which was burning like fire. “Yes, he’s here,” he gasped in pain. 

Lucius cursed again and, picking Harry up, started to carry him out. 

“Where’s the Portkey?” Severus asked. 

“We need one to somewhere other than Hogwarts,” Lucius reminded him.” It is unlikely someone will not be waiting if we go there.” 

“Malfoy Manor?” 

“Unplottable,” the blond replied tersely. 

“What shall we do?” Severus asked. 

Putting Harry down, the blond slipped a tender hand through his unruly hair and then, walking over to the door, bent over and picked up a cloak made of gauzy material that had been abandoned on the floor. Fingering it speculatively, he turned to Harry. “I have a thought,” he said. 

~

Blaise Zabini was terrified. It hadn’t taken him long to escape the Snape dungeons and he’d immediately apparated to Zabini Mansion to tell his father what had happened. 

It had taken him a while just to get in to see him. As the youngest, Blaise was used to being dismissed, but this was ridiculous. When he had finally been granted an audience, his father had not reacted as he had expected, however. 

“Lucius Malfoy? You went up against Lucius?” the old man had screamed in his thick accent. “You are fool, boy. Get out, before you bring Malfoy’s wrath down on us.” 

After some cajoling, his father had agreed to provide Voldemort’s location, but then he’d thrown Blaise out of his office. 

“You make mistake, Blaise. He is not sane. Stay away.” 

Blaise had argued, but in vain. The old man had finally thrown up his hands in defeat. “I know you go and do this. You are like your mother, impetuous! Go then, but do not return to me with your tail between your legs, for I shall not help you.”

Blaise snorted to himself. He would prove himself yet.  His father was too careful; that was why the Zabinis were not in Voldemort’s inner circle. He was going to change that.  Maybe _Voldemort_ would give him the respect that he deserved. 

He was betting that the Dark Lord did not know Potter’s location, or that two of his supposedly loyal Death Eaters had him. And, as for the sex... well, who knew? Blaise could see Voldemort agreeing to Potter’s debauching, but Potter had looked far too healthy. Not a mark had been on him. He’d been clothed and obviously fed and living in a plush room. Not locked in the dungeon like Blaise had been.

Apparating to the Lestrange country house, he stood in front of the door for a few moments gathering his courage before he knocked.

~

It had taken some fast talking, but the Slytherin had managed to persuade Voldemort that his story was at least worth checking out. It had also taken opening his mind to the creature, but it had worked. As Blaise lay gasping and recovering his breath after having his mind brutally ripped open by Voldemort,  he was bundled up and carried up to the throne.

“You shall come with ussss, boy,” the creature hissed. “If you are wrong, you will die!”

And that was how Blaise came to be at Snape Manor for the second time that day, as the Death Eaters pounded at the front door.

A brief delay, and then a house elf answered the door. 

Voldemort pushed past it, hissing his annoyance at the absence of his servant, Snape.  “Where issss your massster?” he finally demanded of the quivering elf.

“Pippy not be sure where master is....”

Before the elf even finished its sentence, Voldemort kicked it across the floor viciously. It yelped as it hit the wall and then it disappeared with a pop. 

“Ussseless creature!” Turning to Blaise, he fixed him with a malevolent stare. “You! Boy! Find Potter!”

Blaise let the way up the stairs followed closely by the Death Eaters and Voldemort, who eagerly glided up to the second Floor behind them. Blaise had been trying not to look too closely at the creature that was Voldemort. He moved and spoke too much like a snake for the boy’s liking. 

They all trooped upstairs and stood in front of the room that Blaise remembered Potter being in. Gesturing towards the door, Blaise then stepped back. 

A Death Eater knocked and the door opened a few moments later to reveal Severus Snape in a lounging robe looking surprised. He recovered quickly, however and, opening the door wide, dropped to one knee in front of Voldemort. 

“My Lord,” he said, head bowed. 

Voldemort pushed past him and slid into the room, looking around inquisitively. “Where issss he?” he demanded. 

“I am here, Lord,” Lucius said from a desk in the corner. Standing up quickly, he too then dropped to his knee to show his obedience. 

“Not you, Malfoy. Potter. Where issss my nemesisssss?”

Lucius raised an eyebrow.  “My Lord, as you can see, Severus and I are the only ones here.” 

The creature’s eyes narrowed. “Legilimens!” and he first searched Lucius’ and then Severus’ memories. Smiling at the debauching of Potter that he saw in their minds, he did not notice that certain memories had been tweaked or that certain parts of their minds were closed to him. The Dark Lord was pleased at Potter’s humiliation, but now he wanted the boy for himself. 

“Where issss he?” he asked Lucius. 

“My Lord, far away from here, of course. There are still those who search for him.” Lucius kept his eyes trained on the creature in front of him. 

Voldemort turned to Blaise. “Have you lied to me, boy?” he asked. 

Blaise sputtered. “No! Um my lord. Not at all. I saw Potter here. I showed you in my mind, remember?”

“Sssso you did,” the creature agreed. “But now that we are here, he issss not.” 

“They probably hid him...”

“Ah, but that isssss impossible,” Voldemort said, advancing towards the boy, who retreated. “Do you not know? Potter and I ssshare a connection. I can sensssse him if he issss near. Hisss fear, hisss pain. I sensssse nothing right now, therefore he issss not here.” 

Blaise’s mouth opened and closed like a landed fish. Lucius watched, careful not to show his amusement, as Blaise was hustled away by the Death Eaters. Both he and Severus remained on their knees, as they had not been given leave to stand. 

Voldemort regarded his trusted advisors and gestured for them to stand. Walking over to Lucius, he  grasped the blond’s chin and looked up into his face closely. 

“It hasss been a long time, Luciussss,” he hissed. “You grow more beautiful every time I ssssee you. Perhapssss thissss trip is not for naught after all.” 

Shooing the Death Eaters and even Severus out of the room, Voldemort then turned is gaze back to Lucius. 

~

Snape shuddered as he closed the door behind him. He had been in the same position that Lucius was now in too many times to have any illusions about what would be happening in that room. He hoped Harry would be able to keep his emotions controlled. 

Fingering the potions bottle in his pocket, he hoped the Potion would be enough to blunt Harry’s automatic pain response to the proximity of Dark Lord. He also hoped that it would last long enough that none of the boy’s reactions would start to leak through the shields they had hurriedly put on him before they had hidden him. At least they had managed to give him back his wand.

Severus stepped away from the door, wanting to be far away when Voldemort started his “games”. If he was careful enough, he could probably manage to surreptitiously Floo Dumbledore to send the Aurors. 

Sneering at the nearest Death eater, who Severus could have sworn had not bathed in several weeks if his very sensitive nose was to be believed, the Potions master stalked confidently towards the study. It would have to do. The closest fireplace was there. 

~

Undoing his cloak to reveal a scaly, snake-like body, Voldemort smiled a sinister smile as he gestured to the bed. 

Lucius, his eyes lowered, backed towards the bed, the only sign of his nervousness the slight tremor in his hands as he slowly unfastened his clothes. It had been a long time since he had had to do this. He paused as each layer came off, seeming to hope for a reprieve, but none was forthcoming.

Voldemort hissed his pleasure at the first sight of Lucius’ perfect body. “Ssssso beautiful. Fasssster, sssstrip fasssster.” 

The blond, finally naked, stood at the side of the bed, awaiting instructions. He had seen too many of the Dark Lord’s victims punished for presuming that they knew what he wanted to make that mistake. 

Voldemort was stroking himself, his erect organ dripping its excitement onto the carpeted Floor. Lucius had an odd thought about how it was going to be necessary to clean this room later. The Dark Lord stepped closer and hissed at him.

“On the bed, Luciusssss. Face down. I want to see you.” 

Lucius lay face down on the bed and spread his legs. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that he knew was as much a part of Voldemort’s pleasure as the sex was. He was not disappointed.

“Crucio!” And the blond was engulfed in burning, searing pain. He screamed in agony, knowing that this was just a prelude to what was to come. 

Voldemort smiled and moved closer, watching the gorgeous body writhing in pain, intending to bury his scaly length inside that tight arse soon. 

The blond trembled as the curse wore off, knowing that more was to come. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort pull out his wand and he shut his eyes again to try to prepare for the next phase. 

Raising his bony, scaly arm, the Dark Lord slashed downward with his wand, and a bloody welt was raised on Lucius back. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile. The blond hissed in pain as the slashing continued, his back soon becoming streaked with ribbons of blood.

Eventually the creature got tired, however, and he lowered his arm again giving the blond a rest.  Just as Lucius started to relax however, he was cursed once more. 

“Crucio!” Voldemort’s hissing laughter reverberated through the room. “You thought you had essssscaped more pain,” he said. “You were wrong.” 

Lucius’ eyes, which had been tightly shut with the pain, opened, only to see Harry throw off the Invisibility Cloak and raise his wand while screaming, “Avada Kedavra!” as he pointed it at Voldemort. 

The bright green light struck the creature squarely between the shoulder blades and he crumpled. Harry was still screaming as he advanced on the twitching remains of Dark Lord. He kept casting the curse over and over, as if once was not enough, and perhaps it wasn’t.  If intent was the basis of magic, then Harry intended Voldemort to be erased from existence. 

Harry was still sobbing when a bloody Lucius crawled off of the bed and tried to get to him. Gathering the boy in his arms, he hugged him tightly, rocking him back and forth and repeating, “It’s over, Harry. It’s over.” 

They were still holding each other when the Aurors arrived. 

~

Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness. As he opened bleary eyes he looked straight up into a stern face with gorgeous obsidian eyes. He smiled up at Severus and then looked around curiously, confused for a moment as to his location. Then he remembered. 

They had brought him to St. Mungo's, along with Lucius. Dumbledore and the Aurors had burst into the room at Snape Manor and had found them wrapped around each other. Lucius had been in pretty bad shape, suffering from multiple injuries from the prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse and the wand whipping. He had hung on to consciousness just long enough to ensure Harry’s safety before he’d passed out.

In fact, the Aurors had not had much to do when they arrived. Snape had remained closeted in the study, and by the time the Death Eaters had realized that something was wrong, Voldemort had been killed and the Aurors had arrived for the cleanup. 

Arturo Zabini had been frantic to obtain word on his son. Blaise had been roughed up a bit but was ok. Snape had managed to slip in to see him at St. Mungo's before anyone had taken a statement, and now the boy swore he had no idea why he’d even been at Snape Manor, much less why he’d been a prisoner of Death Eaters. 

When asked, Harry had said that Blaise had been looking for him, so Blaise actually had gotten some credit as being on the good side in the conflict. Snape hoped that the memory erasure would give the boy a chance to start over. 

Harry had been asking about Lucius every day and had finally been allowed to see him after a day of fairly intense healing. They had sat there, neither knowing what to say to the other, and Harry had finally left, confused.

And now Severus was sitting next to Harry’s bed, waiting for him to wake up. Harry was still being held only for observation and was slated for discharge that day. 

“Are you feeling better?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded, his smile fading as he picked at his bedclothes with nervous fingers. Looking up, he finally managed to ask the question that had been burning inside him. 

“Why did you and Lucius do what you did?”

Severus looked surprised at the question and then he smirked. “We saw an opportunity and we took it,” he said casually. “It made sense at the time. You were a hot commodity, Harry. Everyone wanted you. So we decided that if we had you, it would be to our advantage.” 

Harry blushed and then restated the question. “No, not that. I meant why all the... sex. The games, the.... it seemed towards the end that you cared for me.” 

Severus shrugged, and it was probably the hardest thing that he’d ever had to do. 

“You’re a very attractive boy, Harry,” he said softly. “Lucius and I have been lovers for a long time and we were both enamored of you. It had been a long time fantasy to have you in our bed, so I’m afraid we saw that chance and took it too.”

Harry dropped his eyes, trying to blink back tears. He had thought that they loved him. He knew he loved them, but how could he tell them now? 

“Well, thanks for being honest with me at least,” he said softly, staring fixedly at the coverlet that he was shredding with his fingers. 

Severus leaned forward intently. Was the boy upset about ending the affair? Could he truly have formed some attachment to them? They had discussed it, and both men had decided that Harry had to be the one to take the relationship further since it had been forced on him in the first place. They both loved him, but refused to put any pressure on him. They had both been sexually pressured enough in their lives. 

The Potions master opened his mouth to ask Harry what he was thinking, but was interrupted by the whirlwind entrance of Weasley and Granger, the latter of whom squealed when she saw Harry and came running over. 

Severus thought he saw some moisture in the boy’s eyes as he said his farewell, but then Harry seemed to revert to his normal carefree Gryffindor self as he interacted with his friends. 

Squaring his shoulders, Severus walked out of Harry Potter’s life.  

~

Severus slipped into Lucius’ room a few minutes later, his face haggard. He was confronted by the sight of his blond lover sitting up in bed, looking over paperwork.

He crossed the room and gathered him into his arms. 

“How did it go?” Lucius asked softly. 

Severus sighed and then disengaged. “He believed me, of course,” he said bitterly. “And why wouldn’t he? We have done nothing to prove ourselves to him, have we?” 

“Severus...” Lucius started. 

The brunet held up his hand in surrender. “Yes, I know it had to be done. I know that we were protecting him, but it still feels like it was rape, Lucius! And he’s so beautiful. All I want to do is go back up there and comfort him, but I can’t.” 

“No, you can’t, and neither can I,” Lucius agreed.  “It would make the situation even worse if you did that.” 

Severus sighed and nodded. “Do we stick to the plan to the bitter end then?” he asked. 

Lucius nodded, his own blue eyes suspiciously bright. “I think we have to, don’t you? Why make him walk around with those memories if he doesn’t have to? Just because we had to be able to prove that we were having sex with Harry Potter to protect him from Voldemort, doesn’t mean that Harry should have to live with those memories.”

“I wish I could tell him that I fell in love with him,” Severus said, shoulders slumping. “I wish I could tell him that we did what we did so that when Voldemort did his Legilimens spells on us it would show him being sexually tortured and trained.” 

“As do I, but we can’t,” Lucius said. “And so I think the best that we can do for him now is obliviate him, as we agreed to when we planned this whole thing.” 

The Potions master nodded unhappily. Yes, it had to be. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow,” he said softly. 

~

Harry was sitting up on the edge of his bed packing his belongings to move into his new quarters at Hogwarts. He had missed enough of school that he would need special tutoring to catch up on all his lessons and be able to sit for NEWTS. 

Professor Dumbledore had made arrangements for Harry to have them administered in the Summer after all of his make up work had been done. 

Harry had just been happy that he would never have to go back to Little Whinging ever again. Dumbledore had notified his Aunt and Uncle and had arranged for the transfer of his things from home. Harry had tried to tell the old man that they probably wouldn’t acknowledge that he _owned_ anything at their home.

When the letter had arrived saying just that, Harry had simply snorted and tossed it into the fire. Dumbledore had seemed somewhat sad but relieved that Harry did so well with it. 

Harry was having a harder time with his separation from Severus and Lucius. He was waking up several times a night, hard and aching, longing for Lucius’ touch, for Severus’ cock in his mouth. He missed falling asleep wrapped in their arms, listening to the mellow timbre of their voices as they talked while he drifted off. 

Harry knew Severus had been trying for days to speak with him, but he had avoided seeing him thus far. He knew that couldn’t last forever, however. 

As if just thinking about him had summoned him, a knock sounded at the door and it opened to reveal Severus, clad in his characteristic black, standing there. 

“May I come in?” he asked softly. 

Harry nodded and kept packing, avoiding the man’s eyes. 

Severus fingered his wand. Merlin, he didn’t want to do this. He wanted Harry, ached for him. Both he and Lucius had lain awake for the past few nights talking about how much they missed him and how they longed for him to return to their bed. 

Squaring his shoulders, Severus raised his wand. He was taken aback when Harry turned and snarled “Accio!” causing the wand flying out of Severus’ hand and into Harry’s. 

“What were you going to do?” the Gryffindor asked steadily.

“Give me back my wand, Harry,” Severus said.

“Not until you tell me what you were going to do.” He was damned if he was going to be messed with anymore, lover or no lover.

“I was going to Obliviate you,” Severus said. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Why?” he asked. 

“Because we wanted to at least give you that,” the Potions master snapped. “Because we kidnapped you and raped you and now that you did what we hoped you would and rid the world of a monster, you shouldn’t have to live with the memories of what we did to you as well.” 

Harry was shaking his head. “Rape? When? You never raped me, Severus. Neither of you did. I enjoyed what you did to me. I did ask Lucius to stop once, and he didn’t, but he never hurt me, and deep down I liked what you both did to me. So much so that I fell in lo...” Harry stopped, angry at himself for saying too much. 

Severus’ head snapped up. “What did you almost say, Harry? Finish that statement, please.” 

Harry sighed and, closing his eyes, spoke. “I fell in love with you both. I loved what you did to me. I loved that you both wanted me so much, that you couldn’t stay away from me. You were so tender and it was so hot and I wake up wanting you both so badly...”

The rest of his words were cut off by Severus’ lips on his. Harry moaned low in his throat and opened his mouth wide to accept Severus’ questing tongue. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and Harry started rocking against Severus, begging to be fucked wordlessly with his body. 

When breathing became an issue, Severus finally pulled away, smiling at the way Harry’s lips clung to his. 

“I want to be with you and Lucius,” Harry said softly, his eyes blazing. “Please?”

Severus sighed. Lucius was going to kill him.

~

“Is it done?” Lucius asked, his back to the door as Severus walked into the library at Snape Manor.

Severus walked up behind him and gently enfolded the blond in his arms. Tucking his head into Lucius’ neck he kissed the sensitive skin. “Mmm. I suppose whatever happens from now on is for the best,” he said.

Lucius smiled sadly and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to grieve for a moment for what could have been the perfect relationship, he squared his shoulders and stepped out of Severus’ arms, determined to be strong. 

“Make love with me,” the Potions master said. “Help me to forget.” 

Lucius nodded. Yes, maybe that was what they needed, to immerse themselves in each other. Holding out his hand, he grasped Severus’ and they walked up the stairs together. 

Entering the room, Lucius’ eyes took a moment to grow accustomed to the flickering candlelight. And, for a moment, he thought he was hallucinating. 

There, kneeling at the foot of the bed, collar around his neck, hands clasped demurely behind his back, was a naked and very aroused Harry Potter. 

Lucius was speechless. 

Severus walked in front of him and casually tilted Harry’s face up. Running the pad of his thumb over Harry’s full lips, he turned to Lucius and said, “He asked to be with us, Lucius. I couldn’t turn him away.” 

Harry looked into Lucius’ eyes with a pleading gaze. He slowly licked his lips, his tongue brushing against Severus’ thumb. 

Lucius walked over to the two men, his two lovers. Leaning down he pulled Harry to his feet. “So beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned to kiss the brunet. 

Harry melted into the blond’s arms and groaned as he pulled away. 

“On the bed, Harry,” Lucius said, his voice husky. 

Harry grinned and turned to walk to the bed. Lucius gazed admiringly at Harry’s shapely arse as he moved away and then he did a double take. 

“Wait, Harry,” he said. “Do you...? Is there something in your arse?” 

Harry threw a sexy grin over his shoulder. “Of course there is,” he said cheekily. “I had to be prepared. If I’d waited for _you_ to do it, it’d never happen.” 

Climbing up onto the bed, the Gryffindor wriggled his arse at them. 

Lucius’ eyes met Severus’. The blond nodded an answer to the question in the Potion Master’s eyes. 

They both rushed towards the bed and jumped on, startling a laugh out of their third. As they pulled Harry into position, the room echoed with the happy sounds of lovemaking.

~

“Harry.” 

Harry looked up, untucking his face from where Lucius’ neck met his shoulder.

“You realize by now that we meant you no harm,” the blond said. 

Harry nodded, smiling shyly. 

Sitting back and looking the Gryffindor squarely in the face, Lucius continued. “The Dark Lord wanted you, and you were too vulnerable at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was too stubborn to realize the lengths to which that madman was prepared to go.” 

“So we kidnapped you,” Severus said, stroking Harry’s back as he spoke. “And, to have a valid excuse for not turning you over, we told him and his Death Eaters that we were training you to be his... catamite.” 

At Harry’s puzzled look, Severus rolled his eyes and said, “Sex slave.” 

Harry grinned. 

“We could not let that happen. _I_ could not let that happen,” Lucius picked up the story. “So we set it up so that you’d think we kidnapped you and would display the right amount of terror, but we did have to have sex with you, otherwise when he practiced his Legilimens on us he’d know that we were lying to him.”

Harry nodded. He knew all this. But Lucius was not done. Leaning forward, he whispered against Harry’s lips. “But I didn’t plan on falling in love with you,” he said. 

“Nor I,” said Severus from beside him. 

Harry smiled. “I figured,” he said softly. “And I sure didn’t plan on falling love with the both of you, but here we are. Can we all be together?” 

“People will talk,” Lucius began. 

“Let them,” Harry said firmly. “I’m where I want to be, with the two men I want to be with.” 

“You are very young, Harry,” Severus warned, long fingers stroking the Gryffindor’s hip. 

“Afraid you won’t be able to keep up with me?” Harry asked, smiling. 

Severus growled and lightly bit his shoulder, making Harry moan. 

As he watched his lovers play, Lucius smiled. Yes, he loved it when a plan came together. 

~Finis


End file.
